fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Hugo
Hugo is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Honey Mustard Hates: Scratched Vinyl Occupation: DJ/Shop Owner Hugo is a local DJ and avid record collector. On Wednesday and Friday nights, he’s known as DJ Honey Buster at Club Atomic in downtown Tastyville. During the day, he runs Hugo’s Warped Records, a small shop specializing in rare vinyl records and music merchandise. One of his prized records is the first single of the Romano Family Quartet, "A Walk in the Field", which is a classic country single. Appearance Hugo has tanned skin and nearly bald head. He wears a matching two-piece dark brown track suit with white lines on each side, a white shirt worn underneath, and white sneakers with brown laces and soles. He also wears brown-rimmed shades with rose lenses. Clean-Up His outfit got remodeled. The lines in his sweat suit are now two and he wears a gray shirt underneath his track suit. Styles Style B Hugo wears a rusty golden yellow track suit with two brown vertical stripes going down his pants of the same color as his track suit. He wears a brown knit hat with the Honey Mustard logo printed on it, gold-rimmed sunglasses with black lenses, and brown sneakers with brownish gold streaks and black laces. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 Sausages (right) *4 Green Peppers (bottom right) *30 minutes (1/2 of meter) *6 Slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Pickle *Tomato *Pickle *Medium Patty *Medium Patty *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Bread with Steak *Black Beans *Guacamole *Loco Mystery Sauce *Cheese *Jalapeños Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Cherry Papa's Wingeria *6 Honey Mustard Chicken Strips (all) *6 Atomic Boneless Wings (all) *2 Awesome Sauce Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage in a Chicago Bun *Fajita Veggies *Sauerkraut *Marinara Sauce *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Dr. Cherry **Large Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Pickle *Onion Ring *Well-Done Patty *Well-Done Patty *Mushrooms *Awesome Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Creameo Bits **3 Cherries Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Creameo Bits **3 Chocolate Strawberries Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Waffle Cone Wedge, Cherry, Waffle Cone Wedge Papa's Pastaria *Regular Radiatori *Garlic Basil *Black Pepper *7 Sausages *6 Tomato Wedges *Pepperoni Bread Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Regular Radiatori *Garlic Basil *Black Pepper *7 Sausages *6 Cherry Tomatoes *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cookie Dough *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *3 Waffle Cone Wedges *Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Cinnamon Sugar **Mini Mallows *Regular Round Donut **Chocolate Icing **Vanilla Drizzle *Chocolate Long John with Boston Cream **Powdered Sugar **Chocolate Chips Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Chocolate Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Maple Frosting **Honey Drizzle **Bacobites *Regular Waffle Donut **Maple Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle *Chocolate Long John with Mocha Cream **Powdered Sugar **Chocolate Chips Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Honey Mustard Chicken Strips *6 Thai Chili Boneless Wings *2 Awesomesauce Dips Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Sausages (left) *4 Green Peppers (right) *4 Tomatoes (left) *4 Capicola (right) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Wheat Bread with Shredded Cheddar *Well-Done Grill *Philly Steak *Jalapeños *Philly Steak *Deep-Fried Pickles *Honey Mustard *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Awesome Sauce **Jalapeños Holiday (New Year) *Cheddar Swirl Bread with Shredded Cheddar *Philly Steak *Jalapenos *Philly Steak *Deep-Fried Pickles *Honey Mustard *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Awesome Sauce **Jalapeños Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **2 Nutty Butter Cups *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **2 Cherries Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **2 Nutty Butter Cups *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **2 Chocolate Strawberries Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Creameo Bits **3 Cherries Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Creameo Bits **3 Chocolate Strawberries Papa's Bakeria *Peanut Butter Swirl Crust *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Chocolate Crumb Topping *White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *8 Chocolate Mousse Dollops (Inner Ring) *8 Butterscotch Smooches (Outer Ring) Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Peanut Butter Swirl Crust *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Chocolate Crumb Topping *White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *8 Harvest Leaf Cookies (Inner Ring) *8 Chocolate Acorns (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Pita Bread with Steak *Cheese *Guacamole *Jalapeños *Guacamole *Loco Mystery Sauce *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Pico de Gallo Dip Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Cilantro Lime Soda Shell with Steak *Cheese *Guacamole *Avocado *Guacamole *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Pico de Gallo Dip Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Brown Rice *Flipped **Tuna **Snow Peas **Carrots *Avocado *Yum Yum Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Almond Tea with Tapioca Pearls Holiday (BavariaFest) *Nori with Brown Rice *Flipped **Bratwurst **Snow Peas **Carrots *Brezn *Sauerkraut *Yum Yum Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Almond Tea with Tapioca Pearls Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Pita Bread with Steak *Cheese *Guacamole *Jalapeños *Guacamole *Loco Mystery Sauce *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Pico de Gallo Dip Holiday (BavariaFest) *Pretzel Crisp with Bratwurst *Cheese *Spätzle *Jalapeños *Spätzle *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Pico de Gallo Dip Papa's Pancakeria HD *Bacon Waffle *Honey *Bacon Waffle *Honey *3 Butters *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cocoa Holiday (Groovstock) *Bacon Waffle *Salted Caramel Drizzle *Bacon Waffle *Honey *3 Butters *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cocoa Papa's Pizzeria HD *Thick Crust *Rustic Romana with Papa's Cheese Blend *4 Capicola (right) *6 Sausages (left) *4 Green Peppers (all) *4 Tomatoes (left) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Holiday (New Year) *Thick Crust *Rustic Romana with Papa's Cheese Blend *4 Cheez Puffs (right) *6 Sausages (left) *4 Green Peppers (all) *4 Tomatoes (left) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Italian Sausage on a Chicago Bun *Fajita Veggies *Sauerkraut *Marinara Sauce *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Dr. Cherry **Large Red Hot Popcorn Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Italian Sausage on a Chicago Bun *Fajita Veggies *Sauerkraut *Irish Parsley Sauce *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Shamrock Splash **Large Paddy Popcorn Papa's Scooperia * Fudge Cookie with Toffee Chunks ** Hokey Pokey Ice Cream * Peanut Butter Cookie with Butterzingers ** Chocolate Ice Cream * Fudge Cookie with Toffee Chunks ** Hokey Pokey Ice Cream * Chocolate Mousse * Shaved Chocolate * Cookie Dough Bits * Waffle Cone, Waffle Cone, Waffle Cone Holiday(Baseball Season) * Fudge Cookie with Toffee Chunks ** Curveball Crunch * Peanut Butter Cookie with Sunflower Seeds ** Chocolate Ice Cream * Fudge Cookie with Toffee Chunks ** Curveball Crunch * Peanut Butter Fluff * Shaved Chocolate * Cookie Dough Bits * Waffle Cone, Waffle Cone, Waffle Cone Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 24 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 23 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 19 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 27 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 10 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 26 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 29 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 9 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 55 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 13 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 7 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 13 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 50 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 9 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 9 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 59 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 47 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 2 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 13 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 25 *Papa's Scooperia: Rank 5 Unlockables *In Papa's Wingeria and Papa's Wingeria HD, he is unlocked with Chicken Strips. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Red Hot Popcorn. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Nutty Butter Cups. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Black Pepper. *In Papa's Donuteria, he is unlocked with Maple Icing. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Cookie Dough. *In Papa's Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Honey Mustard. *In Papa's Bakeria, he is unlocked with Peanut Butter Swirl Crust. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD, he is unlocked with Avocado. *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with Yum Yum Sauce. *In Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, he is unlocked with Spätzle. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD and Pancakeria To Go!, he is unlocked Honey and Cocoa. *In Papa's Scooperia, he is unlocked with Peanut Butter Cookie. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Scooperia Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He lost to Allan in the first round of the Pineapple Division. *2012: He lost to Wally in the first round of the Jalapeno Division. *2013: He lost to Johnny in the first round of the Hyper Green Division. *2014: He lost to Carlo Romano in the first round of the Mango Division. *2015: He lost to Timm in the first round of the Buffalo Division. *2016: He lost to Matt in the second round of the Dragonfruit Division. *2017: He earned more votes than Iggy but lost to Wylan B in the division finals. He did earn enough votes to finish in second place with Ivy in the Hakuto Division. Trivia *Hugo's stage name is DJ Honey Buster. *His order is almost the same as Robby's in Papa's Freezeria. The only difference is the cup size, where Hugo orders a Large Cup and Robby orders a Small Cup. Order Tickets Hugo Pizzeria.png|Hugo's Pizzeria order Hugo Papa's Burgeria.jpg|Hugo's Burgeria order hugo taco.png|Hugo's Taco Mia! order Hugo freez.jpg|Hugo's Freezeria order Hugo Burger.png|Hugo's Burgeria HD order Hugo's Wingeria order.png|Hugo's Wingeria order Hugo hot dog.png|Hugo's Hot Doggeria order Hugo BTG.png|Hugo's Burgeria To Go! order hugo (h).png|Hugo's Cupcakeria order during Valentine's Day Screen Shot 2016-08-16 at 12.07.49 PM.png|Hugo's Cupcakeria regular order Hugo FHD.png|Hugo's Freezeria HD order Hugo final heart.png|Hugo's Pastaria order during Valentine's Day Hugo Pasta.png|Hugo's Pastaria regular order Hugo FTG.png|Hugo's Freezeria To Go! order Hugo-order-Donuteria-Maple Mornings.png|Hugo's Donuteria order during Maple Mornings Hugo Donuteria.png|Hugo's Donuteria regular order Hugo Bee.png|Hugo's Wingeria HD order Hugo PTG.png|Hugo's Pizzeria To Go! order Hugo's Cheeseria order during New Year.png|Hugo's Cheeseria order during New Year Hugo's Cheeseria Order.png|Hugo's Cheeseria regular order hugocupcakeriatogo(H).jpg|Hugo's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Valentine's Day Hugo CTG.png|Hugo's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Hugo - Cupcakeria HD - Holiday.png|Hugo's Cupcakeria HD order during Valentine's Day Hugo - Cupcakeria HD - Regular.png|Hugo's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2016-07-31 at 10.27.21 PM.png|Hugo's Bakeria order during Thanksgiving Hugo-Order-Bakeria-Regular.png|Hugo's Bakeria regular order hugotmhs.png|Hugo's Taco Mia HD order during St. Paddy's Day hugotmh.png|Hugo's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Hugo (Holiday).png|Hugo's Sushiria order during BavariaFest Papa's Sushiria Hugo (Regular).png|Hugo's Sushiria regular order Hugo Taco Mia To Go! (Holiday).png|Hugo's Taco Mia To Go! order during BavariaFest Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Hugo (Regular).png|Hugo's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Hugo (Holiday).png|Hugo's Pancakeria HD order during Groovstock Pancakeria HD Hugo (Regular).png|Hugo's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG 1222.JPG|Hugo's Pizzeria HD order during New Year IMG 1221.JPG|Hugo's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Hugo (Holiday).png|Hugo's Hot Doggeria HD order during St. Paddy's Day Hot Doggeria HD Hugo (Regular).png|Hugo's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Hugo (Holiday).png|Hugo's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Hugo (Regular).png|Hugo's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-09-18 at 8.50.07 PM.png|Hugo's Full Scooperia Regular Order Screen Shot 2018-09-18 at 8.54.20 PM.png|Hugo's Full Scooperia Order during Baseball Season Gallery HugoBCU.png|Hugo's old look (Pastaria) Hugo Before Star Customer.png 49.jpg Happy Hugo.png|Happy Hugo! Poor Hugo.png Customers galore.jpg Hugo Taco Mia Perfect.png|Hugo goes Bronze with his perfect taco! Poor Hugo 2.png|Hugo unsatisfied with his taco 968.png Angryhugo.jpg R11.jpg Hugo and Franco talking.png Hugo using a hook on an ipad.jpg Hugo in Papa's Pastaria.png Stpaddys14.jpg IMG 0361.PNG hugoperfectscoreinpastaria.jpg|Perfect score from Hugo during Valentine's Day in Pastaria! Hugo.PNG Shannon perfect close.png|Hugo and Shannon enjoy perfect donuts! Hugo perfect.png|Hugo perfect and a bronze customer! Hugo Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|"I should make a song off of this! (Hot Dogs are Perfect, Yeah!)" Picture1.jpg July4th 2015b.jpg|Hugo in 4th of July poster 2015 perfect.PNG Hugo - Style A - Papa Bakeria.png|Hugo in Papa's Bakeria (cleaned-up) Hugo - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Hugo Style B in Papa's Bakeria Screenshot (26).png|Perfect sandwich for Hugo! Gold Hugo wingeria.png Papa's Sushiria 001.png angry hugo.PNG Angry Hugo (Cleaned).PNG HORRIBLE.jpg IMG 0942.JPG IMG 1072.JPG hug.PNG|Hugo's info in Papa's Cheeseria PZRHD - Hugo Approved.png|PZRHD! Hugo Approved! Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg IMG 5241.JPG|Photo from Papa's Scooperia Hugo gift from Koigirl.jpg FB7A81E6-F89A-4B2C-82DA-431A68E56E89.png IMG 0469.PNG IMG_0622.PNG Fan Art Hugo Chibi.jpg|Hugo Chibi Maker Hugo Chibi Style B.jpg|Hugo Chibi Maker Style B AMFHugoFA.jpg|By: AidanMinerFan Flipline - Hugo.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie EpisodeHugo.png|Episode Hugo Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:H Characters